mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Chronicle of King Odysseus Rhann
UESDAY, MARCH 12, 2013 King King Odyseus Rhann =Chronicles of King Odyseus Rhann= =Dark Reing= King Odyseus Rhann , monarch of Thuvia, is sent by his jealous and spiteful king on a doomed foray into the territory of bloodthirsty Kushite marauders. But greater perils await as King Odyseus Rhann and his men again encounter Imhotep, demon from beyond the stars, who seeks King Odyseus Rhann 's life and the enchanted amulet the barbarian carries. And behind the scenes is King Odyseus Rhann 's former charge, the beautiful Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann, now possessed by an ageless evil and maneuvering to enslave Koth's king and take revenge upon his Thuvian warlord! Odysseus , the king of the ancient Pangean foremost kingdom kingdom of Thuvia, is called to service in the the Second Pangean Second WorldWar right after the birth of his son Prince Toreus Rhann much to the dismay of his wife Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann . Odysseus Rhann is worried that he may not return, and tells Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann that she should remarry by the time Prince Toreus Rhann is a man if he does not return. The war winds up lasting a whopping ten years, during which Pangeans best soldier, Achilles , is killed and they avenge him by using a giant horse to sneak inside to destroy the city of Troy. Laocoön tries to warn the Trojans of a vision revolving around this, but is suddenly devoured by a sea monster. On the way back, Odysseus Rhann ' ego gets the best of him and he tells the Gods that he did it himself, which angers Poseidon to the point where he promises to make his journey home to Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann nearly impossible even mentioning that he was the one who sent that sea monster to devour Laocoön. However, Odysseus Rhann is smart and quick, and may end up getting home after all. First, they wind up on an island dominated by gigantic one-eyed cyborg,known as Cyclops-a by product of the ancient Titan Wars. The cyclops named Polythemus Khellantos traps them in his cave intending to torchure them,by another space fairing Captain Ulyseas Stark and the heroic crew of the HMSS Star Pheonix,by blinding him,destroying his sensor visor with a laser canon,in his space station loboritory.Polythemus was trying to test the endurence of terran beings,by subjecting them to various methods-elecricity,gas,lack of oxigen,poison and so on..He wanted to see why human beings,were so fragile-during the ancient Titan Wars of the so called Old Universe.Stark,tricked him by telling him,his name was Captain Nemo-name of a fictional character meaning no one or nobody.Stark,then got drunk of Norvaillian Wine and medical stimulants,knowing that the large head Titan being inside the Cyclopean Armor was subceptable of all the same human weakness as anyone else.Once drunk,Captain Ulyseas Stark challenged to capture him and manuever the 9 foot tall giant to run in the direction of a laser canon.His other men,swished it on and blinded Polythemus.His single scalet eyed macroscope visor,the giant stumbled around,as Stark and his crew escaped,The great cyclops,spent years recovering and biulding a new macrioscope visor,suitable for a cyclopean being.Polythemus and other cyclops moved the station,too badly damaged by Captain Stark.They moved into the Sargasso Sea of Space and through the stargate beyond toward the dysonsphere known as Terra-Prime.Polythemus vowed never again to be fooled one such as captain Ulyseas Stark. Stupidly,revealled to Thuvian Ranger,this gives the King of Thuvia an idea .Build up the delusional cyclopes pride of survival and imagined cleverness.Play on this Odysseus Rhann gets him drunk on wine, causing him to pass out. Odyseus Rhann the cyclops I am the Great Captain Noah Brody", so the cyclops is shouting that Noah Body is your name and he remember it..Atleast,the drunken giant,thinks-well Captain Noah Body, it’s not Captain Nemo .That was the trick the other guy tried and won’t fall for again.Odysseus Rhann,tells the giant,that he truly to smart for that.He vows not blind him with laser or any other weapon of that type.Nor will they leave,the great cave laboritory,unless he himself wishes it.Then, he sharpens a tree branch into a stake and blinds the cyclops, allowing them to escape by hiding under sheep skins when he removes the heavy stone door. Polythemus screams for help, but Odysseus had tricked him stating that his name was "Nobody", so the cyclops is shouting that nobody has tricked him, arousing no suspicion Odysseus Rhann and his men escape, so the cyclops is shouting that nobody has tricked him, arousing no suspicion .but Odysseus Rhann taunts the Cyclops who asks his father Poseidon to avenge him. This ends up making Odysseus Rhann' journey home harder. Odysseus Rhann ends up on an island where King Aeolus ends up providing him with a bag of wind to help him home and to open it when he gets close to Thuvia. One of his men opens it prematurely blowing them off course. Next, they wind up on the island of Circe Shaitanus , a beautiful witch who turns his men into her slaves and blackmails him into sleeping with her. Of course Odysseus Rhann gets a heads up about Circe's magic from Hermes Centaurus of Olympus-Prime,visitting the sphere ). She tells him that the Underworld is where to go next, and only then does Odysseus Rhann realize that he has actually been tricked by Circe, who put a spell on him so he actually stayed on the island for five years. Odysseus Rhann digs his ship out of the sand and tide and sails to the Underworld where Tiresias torments him, recognizing his courage and wit, but criticizing his ego and foolishness. After Odysseus Rhann sacrifices a goat into the River Styx, Tiresias tells Odysseus Rhann on how to get home with one of the obstacles being an isle where Scylla andCharybdis lives. As he is running in terror from the underworld, he meets his mother Anticlea , who has committed suicide due to the pain of losing her son. She informs him that there are multiple suitors planning to marry Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann for her money and power. Odysseus Rhann ' boat ends up near the isle of Scylla and Charybdis. Scylla's six snake heads wreak havoc on the crew, killing many, everyone but Odysseus Rhann is killed when Charybdis creates a whirlpool and destroys his ship. Odysseus Rhann ends up on the island where Calypso lives and ends up stuck there for years. Meanwhile, Odysseus Rhann ' now 15-year-old son Prince Toreus Rhann tries to find his father and is told by Athena to seek out one of his fellow comrades that fought with him. When Prince Toreus Rhann does find one of Odysseus Rhann ' comrades, he learns that they don't know what happened to Odysseus Rhann . When it comes to the latest year, Hermes arrives ends up telling Calypso to release Odysseus Rhann and she provides him with a raft to get to Ithica. Another storm causes problems for Odysseus Rhann as he shouts toward Poseidon. Poseidon ends up reminding Odysseus Rhann about what he said the day he left Troy, and to remember his place as a mere mortal. The next morning, Odysseus Rhann washes ashore and is found by some Phaeacians girls. With help from Phaeacian King Alcinous (Jeroen Krabbé), they help Odysseus Rhann back to Thuvia. They deliver him at night while he is fast asleep, to a hidden harbor on Thuvia. Upon awakening the next morning, he finds himself on Thuvia where he ends up reuniting with Prince Toreus Rhann. Using a peasant disguise provided by Athena, Odysseus meets up with Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann where she decides to hold a contest which involves the person who can string Odysseus Rhann' bow. After Odysseus Rhann wins the contest, Athena sheds his disguise and Odysseus is assisted by Prince Toreus Rhann into slaying the suitors. Once the suitors are dead, Odysseus Rhann reunites with Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann. ' '''King Odyseus Rhann and his companions, the beautiful Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann and the Kalladon Khallon Khonn , pursue a grand treasure through lands beset by civil war, murderous cults, and demonic horrors. And while the mighty Thuvian will - and does! - spit in the very face of death itself to gain his reward, he and his comrades discover that not all treasures are of gold and precious gems. The greatest treasure is power, and those who desire ultimate power must be willing to pay the ultimate price!King Odyseus Rhann finds himself wrapped up in a plot to unseat the king of Thuvia as his journey down the Road of Kings concludes. But when everything goes wrong, the Thuvian and his co-conspirators become lost in the catacombs beneath the city, surrounded by zombies and monstrous insects, all while a civil war brews above their heads! Also in this volume, an encounter at a tavern lands King Odyseus Rhann at the end of every sword in a small port city, King Odyseus RhannThough hailed as a hero when he first seized the throne of Thuvia, King Odyseus Rhann is now beset on all sides by scheming politicians plotting his demise!The kingdom of Thuvia,was suffering from ecomonic problems,labor problem and all sort of problems. But the conspirators have chosen the wrong ally in Tulsa Karza, the slippery Atlantean time wizard. The high priest of Set nurses an enormous grudge and has mobilized infernal powers to execute his vengeance. The Thuvian king will need more than a strong arm and a sturdy ax to face the horrors at his chamber door! "I'll be king no more!" A veteran of countless battles, a victor over warriors, wizards, and creatures of darkness, King Odyseus Rhann's resolve has never wavered. But when reports of an ambush upon a diplomatic party led by his son Prince Toreus Rhann sent to reach the thuvian king, news of his son's capture at the hands of murderous brigands and baleful sorcery cuts King Odyseus Rhann deeper than has any blade. Brought low by grief and guilt, King Odyseus Rhann 's melancholy threatens to tear his kingdom apart at a time when his mighty hand is needed most.King Odyseus Rhann,and his Thuvian Rangers search news. In the kingdom of Thuvia, a year of peace for King Odyseus Rhann and his new Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann is broken when the latter is abducted by a demon. King Odyseus Rhann learns from the wizard Pelias of Koth that the eastern sorcerer Yah Chieng of Khitai is responsible, and begins a quest to recover her, little realizing that the fate of the world as well as Thuvia rests on the outcome of the contest. ' King Odyseus Rhann of Thuvia, is betrayed by a plot between a supposed ally, the King of Ophir and one of the Thuvian’s oldest enemies, Starbonius , ruler of Koth. Assisting them is a half-demon wizard named Tulsa Karza – the real mastermind behind the scheme. After ambushing King Odyseus Rhann ’s forces on the field of battle, Tulsa Karza uses his wizardry to paralyze our hero and take him prisoner. They send word to King Odyseus Rhann ’s kingdom that King Odyseus Rhann has died and chain him in a dungeon beneath Tulsa Karza’s Scarlet Citadel, a fortress built over a system of accursed, ancient tunnels. While Tulsa Karza and his co-conspirators march to conquer Thuvia, the Thuvian has to escape his confinement and find a way to stop them. In the tunnels he confronts some of the most horrific entities that The ending of the story is o First hailing King Odyseus Rhann as a liberator after he annihilated Thuvia's foes on the battlefield, common folk and politicians alike now rally to unseat the Thuvian from his stolen throne. Conspirators plot to kill King Odyseus Rhann and take the crown for themselves, but their schemes pale in comparison to a terror waiting quietly in the wings-Tulsa Karza, an enemy who has haunted King Odyseus Rhann his whole adult life and whose wicked aspirations dwarf those of maneuvering politicians! "The Phoenix on the Sword" begins with a middle-aged King Odyseus Rhann of Thuvia attempting to govern the turbulent kingdom of Thuvia. King Odyseus Rhann has recently seized the bloody crown of Thuvia from King Numedides whom he strangled upon his throne; however, things have not gone well, as King Odyseus Rhann is more suited to swinging a broadsword than to signing official documents with a stylus. The people of Thuvia, who originally welcomed King Odyseus Rhann as their liberator from Numedides' tyranny, have gradually turned against him due to his foreign Thuvian blood. They have built a statue to Numedides' memory in the temple of Mitra, and people burn incense before it, hailing it as the holy effigy of a saintly monarch who was done to death by a red-handed barbarian. Desiring to give the Thuvian crown to someone of royal blood, a daring band known as the Rebel Four is formed consisting of Volmana, the count of Karaban; Gromel, the giant commander of the Black Legion; Dion, the fat baron of Attalus; Rinaldo, the hare-brained minstrel. The Rebel Four recruit the services of a southern outlaw named Ascalante. But, in secret, Ascalante is merely using the rebels to gain the crown of Thuvia for himself. At the same time, Ascalante has a unique slave named Tulsa Karza, formerly a powerful Atlantean wizard, who has fallen on hard times since he lost a magic ring which was the source of his power. A thief had stolen the ring from Tulsa Karza and, thus, broken his power in Atlantean. The other magicians rose up to slay him, and he fled. Disguised as a camel-driver, he traveled in a caravan in the land of Koth, where Ascalante's reavers fell upon them. All in the caravan were slain except for Tulsa Karza who saved his life by revealing his identity to Ascalante and swearing to serve him. Overall, the story centers around the plot of the Rebel Four to assassinate King Odyseus Rhann when he is unprepared and defenseless. However, two unforeseen events occur: King Odyseus Rhann is forewarned of the impending coup d'état by the long-dead sage Lord Thrull Khonn who marks King Odyseus Rhann's sword with a mythical phoenix representing Mitra, a Hyborian god. A synchronously, Tulsa Karza murders Dion and recovers his lost ring of power, and then proceeds to summon a fanged, ape-like demon against his former master Ascalante. King Odyseus Rhann slays the three remaining members of the Rebel Four, breaking his sword upon the helm of Gromel and using a battle-axe against the rest of his would-be assassins. Seeing King Odyseus Rhann wounded in the battle, Ascalante moves to finish him off, but is taken by surprise by the demon summoned by Tulsa Karza, which kills him. King Odyseus Rhann then uses what is left of his enchanted sword to slay the demon. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Phoenix_on_the_Sword&action=edit&section=2 editAdaptation "The Scarlet Citadel" was the second King Odyseus Rhann story to be printed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weird_Tales ''Weird' ''Tales] magazine and involves an older, wiser King Odyseus Rhann as king of Thuvia. King Odyseus Rhann receives a call for help from Amalrus, the ruler of neighbouring Ophir, who claims that Stradabonus, the king of Koth, is threatening his border. When King Odyseus Rhann marches to the aid of Amalrus with five thousand Thuvian knights, the planned campaign is revealed to be a trap as Amalrus and Strabonus are working together to destroy King Odyseus Rhann with the assistance of a Kothian wizard named Tulsa Karza. The Thuvian knights are cut to pieces and, having been taken prisoner, King Odyseus Rhann is imprisoned in a Korshemish dungeon. This dungeon is used by the imperial wizard Tulsa Karza for nefarious experiments and the story is largely a dark tour of that dungeon as King Odyseus Rhann tries to escape. In the dungeon, King Odyseus Rhann frees Pelias, a former rival of Tulsa Karza, who helps King Odyseus Rhann to escape imprisonment and regain the throne of Thuvia. The story climaxes in a gigantic battle with Tulsa Karzameeting a grisly fate at the talons of Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon The plot is a loosely based melange of motifs from previous King Odyseus Rhann short stories, most notably "The Scarlet Citadel", with which it shares an almost identical storyline. It takes place when King Odyseus Rhann is about forty-five, during his reign as King of Thuvia, and follows a plot by a group of conspirators to depose him in favor of Valerius, heir to King Odyseus Rhann's predecessor Numedides, whom he had slain to gain the throne. To accomplish this they resort to necromancy, resurrecting Tulsa Karza, an ancient sorcerer from the pre-Hyborian empire of Acheron. With his aid the Thuvian army is defeated by that of the rival kingdom of Nemedia and occupied. King Odyseus Rhann, captured, is slated for execution until the sympathetic slave girl Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann risks her life to free him. King Odyseus Rhann's quest to retrieve the Heart of Ahriman in order to defeat the wizard and regain his throne takes him through all the lands of Hyboria. After his eventual triumph he vows to make Queen Alexandria Ghalvhonn Rhann his queen. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.